Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: BLOOD
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. For the sake of Alice and in order to thoughtfully learn things about foreigners and their anatomy, Blood proposes a deal to the mercenary.
1. Beware what lies ahead

.

.

**WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them).

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. BLOOD: ABOUT FOREIGNERS

**This would be the first M-Shot that starts clearly in the time line.**

**I bet no one expected Blood. Here you can see how shallow and greedy little piece of a merc she can be.**

.

.

* * *

**BLOOD: ABOUT FOREIGNERS **

Blood was alone in his favorite tea shop. Once again, he had gotten into a fight with Alice and the girl had gone to the castle with Vivaldi to calm down for a few days. That had become a sort of common occurrence between them, and quite frankly, he didn't know why. Sure, his words and comments sometimes went too far and hurt her feelings, but that was because he was desperately in love with her and wanted to ensure in any and every possible way that she would remain forever with him.

Even now that she had his connector he felt unsure; Alice either didn't know or remember that she had it, and it frustrated him to no end that she didn't know that she was his. He didn't even know how or when he gave it to her, but it was undeniable that she had accepted it, meaning that he had already won the game, and it must had happened before the storm that wiped everyone's memories from the past months came.

Well, there was someone that DID remember everything, even if no one remembered her completely, at least not yet, and when said person just happened to casually enter through the doors of the establishment, he couldn't help but grin** ("**_**Speak about the devil and she should appear…")**_

Yes. She was the second foreigner, and whatever everyone had forgotten had everything to do with her.

He looked at her with interest. At the moment she wasn't wearing her normal armored attire, and he could appreciate how the mercenary's provocative clothes cling perfectly to her fit body. She was wearing a dark red blouse with a high triangular collar with the sleeves rolled up and whose frontal buttons were opened just above the middle of her big rounded breasts, and down below showing her belly button. The rest of her outfit was completely black, including long gloves, leather pants and boots with medium high heels, and of course, the ever present utility belt. All perfectly fitting into the bomb this woman was supposed to be. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he noticed her impregnable confidence in every racy step she took and the aplomb that accompanied her every movement.

With one hand on her hip, she ordered a green tea frappe (something he didn't knew they served here). Such poise was scantily bold yet mechanically tough. So different from Alice's timid and unsure ways; so alluring all on it's own. No wonder all player's, craved winning her game in such dire games.

Foreigners were definitely quite the thing, and perhaps, being one herself, she could answer a few questions about such fascinating creatures.

She turned around with her beverage in one hand, looking for a seat she finally saw that the place was empty except for certain black haired mafia boss. She approached to greet him- "_Hi Blood._"

"_Good afternoon miss mercenary, Aria Hadron Scherzi._" - Blood politely answered as he tipped his hat to her - "_Would you mind accompanying me for this afternoon tea?"_

She sat down in front of him. -"_It's quite the sight to see you alone without Alice, Elliot or the twins, but I suppose everyone needs a little quiet time."_ \- She began sucking from the straw of her icy drink.

Blood shrugged his shoulders_-"I do deserve some rest_. _Alice is having her own alone time at the castle and Elliot is working with the twins. _" - He took a sip of his own tea knowing that giving her such little information could aid him with her, or perhaps she already knew. This woman had proven to be an expert on gathering information of any kind. Too bad she wasn't interested in being his informant.

"_In other words: You and Alice got into a marital fight again, and you dumped all your work on Elliot so that he does it once he and the twins finish whatever little slaughter you send them in._"- Her intense olive green eyes locked with his for a second before she returned her gaze to her icy concoction.

"_How perceptive on your part._ "- He calmly smiled but remembered himself that despite her lack of emotional or interpersonal skills, she was very intelligent and did tend to observe things and made connections. Dear Alice would have never caught on so easily. - "_And since you are so observant and quick to your observations, perhaps you would answer some questions for me?_"

She sucked again from her beverage. - "_Depends on what you ask. Some questions I would have no inconvenience answering._"

"_And what if I ask something you do have an inconvenience answering?" –_ This could as well be fun for him.

"_Depends on the question and the inconvenience. Some information is classified and some could be sold. But why don't you ask and we'll see._" - She honestly said while shrugging her shoulders and cracking her neck.

"_Very well. What is it with you foreigners?"-_ He inquired quite directly what had been nagging at his mind.

She licked her lips and looked calculatingly at him.-"_You'd have to be more specific._"

"_Well, let us start off with more of the physical differences. There is only so much I can gather from my sweet Alice, after all._"- He says, encouraging her to think as she may in the situation and explain what she knows.

She nodded - "_Mmmhhh…. What I can tell you is that there are indeed more differences than merely having an organic heart."- _ Her look was canny but her sideways smile showed that he had gained her interest.- _"… For example, food of this word for us, although filling, it's not as nourishing. Even with a balanced diet the necessary nutrients for us foreigners aren't there. Perhaps that famishing plays a part in the legendary weakness of foreigners."_

Blood stopped from sipping his cup. That was something he had no idea of. - "_How is that?" _

"_That information about biomolecular exchange would cost you, but as a little gift, I could tell you that you should add alimentary complements to Alice's diet. About the double for vitamins, 8 more of minerals and three times as much for proteins. Insect bases proteins are the best."_

The hatter understood that this conversation could potentially be very productive in Alice's benefit.- _"Can you give me another example of your differences?" _

Aria's lips tug lightly at the corner into a smirk _-" What about the rate at which drugs affects us and how we metabolize any substance, general endurance of organs, how long the phases of love biologically last for foreigners, our exhaustion and recovery rate, adapted food requirements…"_

Blood's eyes widened for a second. He had caught perfectly well the sentence about the phases of love. Did that meant that love from a foreigner didn't endure time!? That was horrible and terrible. Would Alice stop loving him? Did she truly love him now!?

He calmed himself outerly- "_Would you care to continue this conversation in a more private place? I will of course pay for your time and your knowledge._" - He took another sip of his tea as calmly as he could.

"_Even I would think very well about releasing some information in this world Blood."_ \- She took another sip of her drink and Blood finished his tea. -"_However I accept to answer some of your inquiries. You at least had asked, unlike anyone else._ "

They finished their tea time and Blood offered his hand to Aria to help her stand up, paid for their drinks and led the way to a safe house he had in the area. A big house that looked elegant but innocuous.

Once there, he led her up the stairs and into the master room, and offered a drink that she politely declined before both sat down at the table.

The mercenary put her elbow on the table and rested her jaw on the back of her hand.-"_So what else do you want to ask?"_

"_I would like to ask some questions regarding foreigners in general. And seeing that you are a rather knowledgeable foreigner, I figured you could answer them" - _He said, reaching forward and cupping her free hand into his and then placing a kiss over it-_ "I would be most delighted if you agree to answer them all."_

"_And have you asked Alice?_" – Aria remained impassive.

Blood's eyes were keen_-"Dear Alice doesn't seem to be so keen on knowledge as you_."

"_So she is as much a naïve ignorant fool as she looks. No wonder she needs protection so bad._"- It was clear that Aria didn't think much of Alice, yet her words held no ill. Blood didn't like it, but he had to admit that she was partially right and that it was also quite ,how much he loved it when Alice came to him for help.

"_Alice may not be so smart, but she is a sweet, cheerful and caring girl_"- He might have liked to add 'unlike you'. Worse thing was that even if he had, he knew that Aria wouldn't have cared. She was undoubtedly extremely smart, yet she was as uncaring as a block of ice.

Rumors about her were wide and varied. Some said that she was more machine than human. Some said that she posseted the power to affect the rules. Some said that she had gained power over the roles or that she had gained powers on her own. Others went that her heart couldn't be captured. There were some rumors that even went as far as to say that she had been the one to capture the holders' clocks. All nonsense he was sure. She was nothing but another woman. A foreigner, yes, but a woman just the same.

"_Yes, she is the pretty kind of doll whom one would fuck but not seek out to for having a smart conversation_ ."- She chuckled- "_But having sex with a foreigner is indeed more fulfilling than from any woman in this world, __ain't__ it? I'll give you a clue Blood. That is not because of the game."_

She was deliberately insulting Alice, yet she seemed to be only stating facts. Facts that made him curious. - "_And you'd be the same in that regard?_"

"_Yes and no_."- She said and stood up from the table to prance around a bit.

He stood up and moved towards her until he stood beside her- _"Then why not let us have a bit of fun while we are here?" _-He proposed, sliding his naughty fingers over her thigh.

Aria let out a small yet cruel and cold laugh – "_You want to cheat on Alice with me Blood?_"

"_I wouldn't call it cheating. Rather, I merely want to know more about a foreigner's body. Alice can be so delicate and __scared__ sometimes... I also wanna__know just how different you really are_"- His other hand went to the other side of her hips and he rubbed up and down lightly. He knew that even if he was married to Alice through his connector, this was all for the benefit of his lovely wife so it was fine. He leaned forward to the mercenary's ear and made his proposal – "_I would of course pay very well for this knowledge and for the experience of learning about your body myself_"

_"I have many dogs going for the bones of the only 'available' foreigner._" - She took a step away from him. –" _And I don't really need anyone or anything, so what do you offer for this Blood? You are asking for quite a lot if I'm interpreting your intentions correctly._"

That was true, but he knew of things that would appeal to her greed. He took another step towards her.- _"Many things, of course. You are aware of __my__ knowledge and influence over the faceless community and the factions within thereof, yes? Having a certain head of the top mafia organization mentioning your skills will bring an awful lot of income for you and, by further extent, information regarding __W__onderland."_ \- Blood said with a cheeky smile, almost too ready about offering a deal and get his way.

She turned around to face him with a devious smirk while taking off his hat.-_"Blood Dupre... I wouldn't have a problem taking all that. But what can you offer that I can't get on my own?"_

"_The word of a mafia boss goes a long way, young lady. And I know that you are interested in that._"- He said in a convincing purr, curling his hand behind her neck and twirling a few loose hairs.

She laughed lightly - "_You aren't the only mafia boss I know or work for and you know it Blood. Still, you do make good use of me sometimes."_ \- She put the hat on herself- "_Now what could I be interested in?_"

"_Such a greedy little grub, aren't you? Trying to suck me dry for all my use?"_ -He teased, leaning down closer to her, _-"I thought you liked to 'experiment' with Role Holders by sleeping with them. I'm hurt you don't consider me unique enough to fuck._" -He pinched her nose in a playful fashion.

_"You are the one that wants me to suck you… or would you like to suck me instead_?- she teased - "_Experimenting is different and you are going to use me too, so it's fair that I take something I want."-_ She gave a light tap to the hat –" _And sorry Blood, but you are not unique. Aren't you the exact copy of Alice's old lover?_"- She said- "_But don't worry. Alice is not exclusive either. I have just might have done her too._" - She winked accomplishment and added a smirked of amusement; yet there was no real malice in her words or voice, whether her words were true or not- "_I'll take your word and all you are offering. It be fun to experiment with a __Role Holder__ that is not under the effects of my game. I'll also take __a __certain relic that I know __is__ in your possession. "_ – She got close to his ear and murmured- "I want the Grappling Hook Pistol that belonged to the previous March Hare."

_"If you want that relic then you better blow my mind tonight,"_ \- He said with a sincere smirk, sad to see the relic go, but this is for his precious Alice so he would suffice.

"_Your mind is not the only thing I might blow tonight_ "- Aria chuckled.

"_Don't make offers you may not be willing to perform later."_ \- Blood reminded her with a smirk, walking behind her and towards a dresser from where he took out some condoms, oil, lube and even a few toys that he put on the big and elegant sofa.

"_Isn't Alice willing to do that for you?-_ She taunted while walking towards him.

"_She is rather untrained but a fast learner indeed._"- He simply answered, fully aware that in comparison to Aria, Alice was hardly a kitten. There were also many rumors about this young lady regarding her 'sexual tendencies' towards all Role Holders, no matter who they were. And they were perhaps too complimenting. He wanted to see for himself.

"_Think I won't ask you to retaliate the actions you ask of me_?"- She let him position himself in front of her.

He smirked once again. Her boldness and assertiveness were refreshing. He set his hands on her shoulders, slipping his fingers towards the buttons of her shirt. -"_Shall I undress you now or would you like to give me a show?"-_ He asked, curious as to what she would do.

"_You are the one who wants to check how different I am from Alice, so undress me as you like. Check just how different I am from a girl like Alice." – _She said. Rocking her hips towards him and lightly touching him with one of the bags from her utility belt.

"_If the young lady insists,"_ -He murmured, sensually sliding his hands down her sides and hitching his thumbs into her pants. Then he left the pants alone and went down to unzip her heeled boots and take them off while she laid her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands on her legs and moved up again, sliding his fingers so that they were once again between her flesh and her black leather pants, and moved them slowly towards her front to unbutton the belt, which was heavy enough to drop to the floor along with her pants.

He kneeled and moved his hands on her bare flesh slowly kissing and rubbing her skin to make her relax… to his confusion, she was totally calm, keeping her cool all the while, letting him see and touch, barely reacting at all.

"_My, these lines seem quite the strange tattoo._"- His fingers traced them along her legs, they were metallic and engraved, not tattooed. And they gave him a weird tingling as he touched them.

"_My connective lines are no tattoo … unlike the other one you will find._" - Rather than be ashamed by it in any way she sounded totally proud.

"_Then I'll have to keep looking until I find it_" - He started using teeth, nibbling and biting at her. Then he pulled the dental floss lacy thong she had hidden below those pants- "_I never took you for someone that would use such a sexy type of underwear._"- He let go and his ears were delighted by the sound of it hitting her skin. Then he pulled it down to her ankles.

Aria stepped out of the lingerie piece. -"_Sexy or not, it helps me to keep direct skin contact with my suit._"- She didn't flinched nor did she explained more on that detail about her technological armor.

Blood was confused. She was completely naked from her waist down before him and still she keeping her cool. –("_**Such a callous woman. Dear Alice would be trembling by now but she is acting as though she is unaffected by my advances.")**_ – This annoyed him. He was sure that he was way better than all the other Role Holders. Hadn't he won Alice's game as a proof of that? Annoyed, he bit a little harder as his fingers went to pinch her clitoris, pulling on it but not enough to make her complain.

"_Can you see any difference now Blood? Have you begun to see how different I am from Alice?"- _ Her voice was calm despite him pulling more on her captured clit.

"_Rather callous, hardly reacting, very insensitive to an alarming degree. As a woman you should be feeling rather timid before a man but you are acting with the utmost thoughts of high and mighty … that is what I am sensing from you, Aria._" -He said, not mentioning how unsure she was making him feel. That only meant he would have to go a bit harsher. He continued biting her hip and moving closer to her magic downstairs button.

"_It is men who are normally timid about me. So pompous to think a woman should fret at something so little. "- _She rocked her hips lightly around_\- "And I am indeed all mighty. Why should I be reacting to you as you think I should? I'm different than just a foreigner. But then again, you aren't that mighty either Blood. Aren't you just a man even before you are the Hatter_?"

He proceeded by sliding a finger between her legs and rubbing back and forth.-_"Then those are not men, but rather boys who cannot care for a woman's body. And I can ask the same thing regarding you. Are you not a woman before machine_?" -He asked with real curiosity, her callousness was mechanical and distressing.

He didn't see when she blinked with a digital hue after acknowledging the 'machine ' comment.

"_And a woman who flinches for the first simple touch wouldn't be nothing but a mere girl?"-_ She opened her legs more to allow the hatter better access. - "... _And who ever said I was a machine?_ "

"_Your actions portray little emotion and rather unfeminine outlooks on situations with your words and deeds. It is sad, I think, that a woman as beautiful as yourself has been reduced to this state due to the inadequacies of man." ("__**Or rather, of many useless men.**__")_ \- Trailing his mouth up her stomach he caressed her body with one hand while he kept fingering her pussy with the other.

"_What you deem feminine is not necessarily the view of my world on what is feminine or not. That is another difference with foreigners. Always mind that there is certain cultural shock. What you deem normal might not be so for a foreigner and vice-versa"-_ She grabbed his hair and began playing with it- "_As for me… Men. Women. I'm above gender, I'm above silly biased feelings. I have no faith nor hope, just certainty and truth. And in ontological truth I know that in the end nothing matters. That everyone is out for themselves and that when I finally die, I will do so happily with no regrets knowing that I wasn't held by any restrain."_

Although her voice was soft, her words were a raging thunder that sent a chill along his spine. Now he had a small clue as to why she had gained so much respect in this world, and why some faceless seemed to practically idolize her. Yet it also made him want to laugh, such nihilistic point of view was on the edge of despair. It was cute. It also gave him a far better reason to not underestimate her.

She held his head towards her to make him look at her arrogant face.- "_But take this little info as a tip. My state has nothing to do with men but with humanity itself._"

"_Then humanity has failed you, Aria."-_ Blood was excited and he showed it by standing up and kissing her up to her neck. He leaned forward, pushing her back onto the couch on her back to get a better angle at her body as his finger made small dips inside her, hardly deep enough to satisfy his or her slowly growing hunger. He didn't have a clue as to what had happened to her in her world or in this one, but he was really curious about it. Alice's world had been harsh on his dearly beloved, and it seemed that it had been even crueler with this woman.

"_Oh yes. It has but that is irrelevant. I didn't fail it. I didn't fail my world and I didn't fail this world in what I did when it was needed."-_ Her words were aid with utter satisfied calm, and with quite the serene gaze, she spreaded her legs for him to dip even deeper into her- "_But that is information of other stuff and not fit for tonight, Blood. You want to know about foreigners. Well, explore… Inquire… Taste… Experiment._"- She moaned those words as she got a hold his tie to pulled on it- "_Learn how different I am and how different can Alice be._"

"_And that I shall. But it would be rather boring if you decide to be a lifeless mechanical doll before me._"- He said before suddenly pushing three, unlubricated fingers inside her unprepared entrance. He wanted to hear her squeal. He wanted to hear her moan. He wanted to be one of the few men to prove that she is truly a woman, a woman that is not more powerful or less so than everyone thinks.

She grinned but barely emitted a little sound between a groan and a yelp at his assault. He then continued pumping into her.

"_Why won't you moan? You're making me feel as if my efforts are for naught." - _He said and stopped with his fingers still inside her. It was clear that she was aroused. She had tossed a little and her breathing was faster; he could bet that her heart was going faster too.

She took his other hand to suck on his fingers while looking at him in the eyes before putting the wet hand over her still covered breasts as she help him caress them _-"I __won't __moan fakely or just for your own entertainment. I'll moan when I feel like whatever you do deserves moaning. Does Alice moans at the lightest touch?"_

"_I accept that challenge."_ \- He purred, pumping again into her, this time a little softer as he kissed her stomach. -"_And yes. Alice moans at the smallest touch. I never grow tired of it."_ \- He said, imagining her moans as if it was her squirming in front of him now. But no, that was impossible to imagine at the moment. Aria was much too stubborn and skilled for petty moaning. All the more rewarding when he did make her groan.

"_My experience with her was that she yelped a lot in surprise at the simplest things. Seems she is the same with everyone."-_ She commented before she put her leg over Blood's shoulder - "_Ain't__ that spot near the mole above her right butt cheek quite sensitive_?"

Blood stopped his pumping when she said that and removed his hand and her leg from his shoulder before he sat down on the couch besides her. He had just confirmed that Aria's boast about having fucked Alice was not just a ruse. That spot really was there and he loved to tease Alice about that; and Alice had confessed under tickle torture that no one else knew about it. She in fact told Blood that he had been the one to discover it. So that meant that far more than what he anticipated had happened during that forgotten time.

"_What's the matter Blood?_" – Aria didn't bother to move.

"_I was thinking that since my efforts for getting you to enjoy this night seem to be dull to you, maybe you would be so kind as to entertain me instead._" – He shrugged his shoulders and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"_And you pull away too fast for that? You have some idea you want to try, don't you Blood?"- _She rolled her eyes, completely unbothered by how his eyebrow raised upon discovering than rather than a bra she was wearing circular nipple pasties.

"_Specific requests will come later. But for now, I wish to see your skills. I have heard of your encounters with various other men but, from what I have seen from foreigners, I doubt their abilities to fully pleasure a man."_ \- He played with the handful breasts of the shameless foreigner and looked down at the naked girl. She was not shy or mindful at all. A mirror opposite of Alice..

"_It's not as if you know that many foreigners to begin with."- She rolled her eyes - "And how exactly did you heard about anything… And what did you heard? Or rather… What 'ability' would you like me to show you?_ "

Oh yes. He would need to be more specific about what he wanted. -"_Whatever abilities you deem necessary to make me cum._"- He answered with smugness, spreading his legs. Making love to all the foreigners… that seemed something that no one in Wonderland could say that they have done. Although having the foreigners loving each other sounded very appealing too. Especially if they did so in front on him and then let him join.

"_By the way.. if Alice seems very tired in the middle of the day, that is because she is still hooked by evolution to follow the cycle of day and night in my world, she will never adapt completely to follow the random time changes here_."-Aria chuckled - "_And you want to cum fast? Or do you want some play before? I can even make you cum without even touching your genitals._"

"_Though the challenge is tempting to make, I would much rather we play_." He said with a broad smile, feeling his pants grow slightly tighter in anticipation.

"_Aha..."-_ She said and stood in front of his parted legs. She put a hand right over his crotch and kneeled down before his spread legs - "_But do tell how and what you heard about me."_ \- She was gonna get as much info as she could too. That much was obvious.

"_That you are awfully stealthy and know how to manipulate near flawlessly the situation at hand to your advantage. An admirable trait_." - He said with a slight nod in her direction, showing his approval for the young miss.

She passed her hands along his inner thighs as she pressed her bosom on his crotch- "_And about the sex? I'm not the most feminine girl according to you, right?_"- Then she pressed her hands on the inner side of his knees to keep his legs open and let her head go to his belly to pull up the fabric of his shirt away from his pants. Once it was out, she gave a long lazy lick along the zipper and proceeded to let her tongue play over the fabric of his pants to move his dick and balls, pulling them on her mouth and accommodating them right below the brace. Then she stopped and looked up directly into his eyes and skillfully picked the tab of the zipper with her teeth and pulled it down.

Blood's eyes keep their cool as he watched her sensually undress his throbbing member. - _"Sex is phenomenon that occurs quite naturally by the drive, from the mighty man to the lowly cockroach._" -This sort of show was exciting. But all he could imagine was Alice's blushing red and hesitant face doing the same thing to him. His eyes slid shut as he tilted his head back and moved his body forward so that his pelvis was outside of the ouch and to her disposition, pretending that it was Alice treating him to such a delicious surprise.

Aria let her tongue slide inside through the zipper's opening onto the fabric of his briefs, and sucked on his dick over the cotton fabric, then she grabbed the fabric with her teeth and pulled it down below his testicles. Taking his balls in her mouth she pulled them out of the pants by the zippers opening and began sucking on them, nibbling and in overall fore-playing with the sole purpose of causing his slowly building erection to get scratches by the metallic dents as it grew hard, until it's head popped out from below the pants. To his credit, he only moaned. - _"Hasn't Alice done anything like this to you?"_

Blood let out a groan- _"She is a rather shy and reserved woman. But that as well has its perks."_ -He answered with his eyes still closed, feeling the cooler air sliding off his hot area.

"That's strange. She wasn't shy at all with me." - She put her lips over the tip and sucked hard in a surprise move that made him inhale deeply.

"Then perhaps we can all play together one day." - He flippantly suggested, looking down at her as she treated him

Aria twirled her tongue over the captured tip and pulled her mouth up to create suction before disconnecting with a pop sound - "_Maybe. But then maybe I won't be around… Or maybe Alice won't be around..."_\- She looks up at him with due seriousness - "_As you know… foreigners normally don't last long in this world._"- She blew on his tip and proceeded to put the tip on her mouth again and sucked it as if it was a popsicle.

He let out a slight grunt to cover up his groan at her actions. Her words didn't worry him that much- _"Why don't you go ahead and fill your mouth with something a little more fun than words for the moment?"_ \- He suggested, tempted to grab her hair and force her deeper. However, knowing Aria, she might just decide to bite down. A thought that made him twitch with slight concern.

She rolled her eyes and separated her mouth to lick her lips - "_Then speak yourself of something interesting._"- She smirked smugly - "_That is… If you can keep from moaning."-_ She chuckled and resumed her activity, going down on him again using her tongue to penetrate his orifice while sucking on the sensible head while using one of her hands to cup his balls and play with them.

"_May I remind you that you are neither the first nor last to have the privilege of sucking the head of the mafia off?_" - He reminded her with a smile, rather enjoying her fiery attitude. It was refreshing.

As she grabbed his balls a little tighter than needed, she let her teeth scratch him as she went to move up and down to remind him who had the teeth in the sensible area - "_Privilege? Aren't you the one who asked oh so much for this? You are the one that's enjoying the privilege of being with me, Blood. I normally don't even consider bartering a trade of this kind. But let's say I'm being kind to your marriage. You are gonna learn more about foreigners tonight than Alice could ever show you."_

"_Right you are_"- He was well aware that sex aside, he might learn information that few people of this world would ever possess- "_And I will remember this favor in the future."_ \- He tipped his head towards her again, wanting to touch and run his hands over her body now but willing to be patient.

She winked at him and finally opened the button of his pant to had full access to his dick, and went down on him to engulf all his length completely till her lips reached his pubic base and moved up and down repeatedly. Blood's toes curled inside his shoes as his head craned back and rolled from side to side. Aria sucked so hard that he groaned loudly, and when he did she slid her mouth back to the tip as her hands stroked him up and down, feeling his member growing more firm in anticipation of what was to come.

Blood was enjoying the way she was prolonging the duration of his erection, and as the pulsating sensation grew stronger, so did his desire and readiness. But suddenly she pulled pulled back and stood up to look at him. It took him a couple seconds to look up.

"_What is the matter? A sudden loss of will, have we?"_ -He asked with a growl, a little surprised that she suddenly stopped. But then again, she was surely the type to tease.

She hold her breasts together and rolled them around, playing with them and moving them up so she could lick them.-"_Loss of will? or willing to let loose? _– She planted a soft kiss on her mounts -"_Tell me Blood. What do you know about foreigners? We can go up from there…"-_She looked down at his erection and smirked -_"Or perhaps you are too anxious that you would finish the matter with your own hands?_"- With a moan she then pinched her nips to harden them and pull her breasts around by them.

"_I'd prefer your help. And I know that foreigners are far more delicate than any Role Holder or faceless, but that information is rather generic. Even you fall into this category_."- He decidedly said, wishing she continued attending him.

"_And what non-generic information do you have_?"- She kneeled once more and stroked his shaft with her hand a couple of times to get him to ease before she grabbed his dick and pulled the man towards her and onto the edge of the couch by it. His eyes widened by the forceful pull. A moment after she move forward to put the dick between her breasts. From the couch, along the condoms and lube, she took a little bottle of scented oil and she opened it to let a few drops fall over his dick. He licked his lips knowing that this was going to be good.

"_That you are all relatively weak. Even you."_ -Blood said with a grin as he tilted his head back.

She began by resting his length between her boobs and stroking him with her hand. He accommodated himself better at the edge of the couch with his hands at his sides, then she pressed her breasts together with her hands over his cock and Blood spread his legs appropriately, and she began moving up and down to stroke him while her tongue naughtily touched the tip whenever the head came close.

The Hatter moved his pelvis up and down to meet her movements. This was a delicious experience. It was such a shame that he would never be able to do this with Alice because of his wife's small tits…

Aria heard his groaning and saw his eyes shut close in delight. It didn't take long for him to groan more and the first shot of his semen hit her below the jaw. She pulled away to grab his dick and direct it towards himself while stroking it to allow him to cum fully onto himself.

Under such delicious pleasure, he didn't see her grab a lubricated condom and rip the package open with her teeth to put the latex feature over her index finger, nor did he see, while she continued stroking his dick with her other hand, when she quickly put it in the entrance of his anus where she began doing round motions inside. He only felt it and visibly jolted at the intrusion, his eyes filled with confusion and slight aggravation towards Aria.

He had never allowed a woman to do that to him before and he did not particularly like the sensation… at first. However, if she had done this to other Role Holders it made him mighty curious. He wanted to be the one where she has done everything to and get the bragging rights for it.

Aria moved her torso away to be able to handjob him properly at the same time she did his ass. She pressed the finger further inside and out of him slowly, caressing his walls while the finger moved in circles. Then she pressed the finger against the inner side of his ass walls and slid it out while pressing a few times, sending a strangely pleasant shiver along his body, that combined with her handjob made him groan loudly again, moment she took to penetrate his ass with her finger at a faster pace that shook the inner rings of his anal walls and sent him an orgasm that made him cum once again over his own shirt.

She finally stopped while he was breathing harder and resting his pleasantry surprised self on the couch with quite the content smile plastered on his face. Her eyes lit in a digital hue for a few seconds before returning to the normal olive green. Then she crossed her arms and looks at him smugly.

"_Oh dear, you've made me soil my shirt._"- He sighed without real care, standing up and enjoying the lasting sensations riveting through him. That was, admittedly, interesting. He cummed faster than he would have liked but there was still much to this night to look forward to.

"_A foreigner's heart normal rate while resting would be between 60-100 beats per minute. Meaning that 80 would be desirable. Less or more than that and there are possibilities of permanent damage, unconsciousness , cardiac arrest, dead… Be careful if you ever decide to give Alice any drug_. "- She threw her hair back and fiddled with her braid - "_Especially the 'red hot' or any aphrodisiac. We metabolize things faster, between 1.5 and 2 times faster than you… and make her heart beat too fast and then too slow and bam… she can get a heart attack and die."_\- Aria looked at him with an unreadable expression but business-like composure, waiting for his reaction while he began unbuttoned his shirt.

"_Of course. I've always known foreigners are delicate. I've never tried drugging Alice before but I suppose once or twice will result in a rather interesting experience."_ \- He admitted, shrugging his shirt off and other clothes setting it aside to wash for later.

Aria nodded - "Is there anything you may want to know in specific? "

"_Just how much of a dosage would the average foreigner be able to take?"_ \- He asked, planning to dash that number in half when testing it on Alice. But then again, there is a perfectly available foreigner in front of him here and now.

"_For Alice … she has a weak complexion…. wait… are we talking about drugging your wife?"_

"_Perhaps. But maybe you want to tell me the numbers later."-_ He said, sliding his hand down her arm before entwining her fingers with his own and heading to the bed. –"_Now come, Aria, there is still more fun to be had."_

"_Sure… I guess it's your turn now._"- She grinned and crawled on the bed- "_I'm sure that there are at least a couple __of __positions you want to try that Alice does not._"- She mocked.

"_But of course. Though, rather, I am curious as to what positions you have not tried yet. I assume you have done the doggy fours and missionary as it is. Is there a position you would like to try with me? I'm flexible."_ He chuckled, interested in what else she had in her sexy arsenal.

"_Quite frankly Blood, I don't care and I don't keep count._"- She rolled her eyes_\- "But do tell who do you think I've been with when it's more than a well known fact that my game can't be won because I'll never love anyone..._"

"_Which I can argue against. However, we are not here for that. I believe you've slept with … Ace, Boris, and my own subordinate for sure."_ \- He said. Thinking that such was hilarious. He could bet money that the knight would win her. Someone as crazy as her… Or maybe it could be someone that countered her nihilistic views… The mortician  
or the lizard perhaps? It could be fun if he interfered to present some opportunities to his own subordinates.

" _And how would you suspect that?... But let' s see… you said you are flexible? I'd like to see that_..."- She smiled with utter sadism- _"I know a position that is only suitable for extremely strong and flexible men… do you think yourself capable?"_

"_There has not been a position that I have been unable to perform yet. Enlighten me."- _He leaned towards her in curiosity of what she had planned.

"_Really? What about the one where the man makes a bridge by planting his feet and hands on the floor and arching himself as much as he can, while the woman straddles him so that she can move up and down by pushing herself off the floor with her feet… That's not for the faint-hearted."-_ She didn't move a muscle to betray her thoughts, probably possible only thanks to many years of dehumanization.

He paused to consider the position for a few moments_,-"Well I must admit I've never heard of that before but I will absolutely blow your mind._" - He stepped off to the side of the bed and laid down, taking a few moments to situate himself before arching his back, belly to the ceiling. The position was awfully odd and made him feel silly but he was determined to follow through.

"_Would you be able to keep that up? We can do other less extreme and hard positions if you want… It can take long, you know. I'm still dry down there._" she teasingly pointed out as she rubbed herself.

Blood had no problem imagining her laughing out loud.

"_If you are not willing to perform this position then we can choose another."_ \- He craned his head over with a grin to challenge her.

"_For me it's easy, I just need to ride, but you… I warn you that I weigh more than I look_."

"_My dear, from so many warnings I'm starting to think you are not willing to perform this odd position._"-He taunted, thinking that she was having one those 'I'm fat' female moments, which would prove that she was just another woman.

She laughed and took a tube of lube, then with all the calm in the world she went over him and she stroked his dick with the lube to ensure that it was completely hard before putting on him another condom. Then she moved over him slowly to poke her own entrance a bit and put lube in her own fingers before inserting them in her vagina before she mounted him and let her weight press him down.

He groaned. She really weighed far more than her body suggested. She probably weighed almost as much as he did - "_How is it that you weigh so?"_

"_Enhanced bio structure like osseous and tissue densification, joint reinforced nano structure, bionic improvements…" _\- She rocked herself on him, apparently finding more arousing all that information than the dick penetrating her.

He had no idea what she was talking about. He only understood what he had already suspected. Her body wasn't completely normal. But that only made him determined to prove that she was, innermost, a woman, a real woman who had needs that will be fulfilled. Despite the weight he thrusted up slightly, rolling his hips against her.

She began countering his small thrusts by pushing herself up and down on him before she started riding Blood in that position as if she was riding a horse, and Blood felt the deep grinding quite interesting but because of the tension on the rest of his body he couldn't enjoy it completely.

The position was actually hard to enjoy for him but he gritted his teeth and continued, tossing his head back as he tried to concentrate on the softness and tightness of her hole and considering how this could be with Alice whose feet wouldn't be able to reach the floor- "_Enjoying yourself, are you?"_

"_Quite so"_ \- Aria grinded in a round motion and moved forward to stimulate herself, basically using him as a sex sofa- "_Can you thrust up? Or is my weigh __too__ much?"_

He barely managed to trust a bit higher up but at a too slow rate. Not much but she seemed to have no problem getting off by herself. She was tossing herself at a fast pace. Finally, in a violent jolt she threw herself upfront to lean on his chest and he felt her muscles tighten around him as she her movements finally reached an orgasm for her.

She remained there breathing hard and enjoying the sensation and cooling down while he still tried to thrust up and get himself off. His arms trembled but he did his best to hide it, refusing to let Aria see any weakness from him. This assuredly was a silly position and he in no way favored it. He couldn't even get off. Aria noticed it and decided to get up.

He let himself hit the floor and just laid there on the ground, shaking off the awkward stretching and position he just endured, and with an unsatisfied boner still pointing high.

Without warning she went down on him and guided his erection into her slit while facing him, and then she began riding him with a technique that pulled him in continuously, while her walls deliciously clenched him. He didn't say anything and just laid there enjoying the view; she moved up and down without inhibitions and her breasts bounced in an exciting show for him. He extended his hands to grab them and she let him do so while pressing her legs against his thighs to create even more pression that finally milked him another ejaculation, causing him to thrust his pelvis up and forwards towards his chest and pushing her to lie on him.

Both remained there a couple seconds, looking each other in the eyes with their noses almost touching. Their breaths were still fast, Blood's eyes were mischievous and her gaze was impassive. Then she moved up from him.

Blood let out a sigh from the riveting sensations trailing through him as he sat up, tousling his hair a bit. Aria was a rather odd foreigner. The others were simply just so reserved… yet Aria has little to no problem with sexual relations… No, it wasn't as she was open to them, it was more like she didn't care about them. But then again, she was supposed to be from the 'future' in the other world, a thought provoking and interesting concept. From what he had seen and heard, Aria was far more technologically advanced than Alice's time and her scientific knowledge surpassed all he was used to. She certainly was far more advanced technologically than Wonderland and was as alien to them as they had been to Alice if not even more. He also wondered how someone as knowledgeable had ended up as a mercenary.

She offered him a hand to help him get up and he gladly accepted and then led her to the bed- "_Let us move this to the bed, shall we?"_ \- He offered, letting Aria climb on first before getting on himself. - "_There are toys on the dresser along with more condoms for when you feel like it"_ \- He put his hand on his neck and a crack was heard from his still tense muscles.

"_Why don't you lay down on your back and I help you to ease the tension on those muscles?_"- Aria offered.

"_That is an offer I will take."-_ He laid on his stomach and Aria went to get some stuff from the drawer, including sandalwood scented massage oil.

She sat over his ass and let the scented substance slide along the muscles of his bare back and then she began rubbing him with strength enough to crack his bones when it was needed but with delicacy enough to make him feel shivers run over his skin from her touch.

He rolled his shoulders enjoying her touch and, closing his eyes for a little bit, he imagined Alice once again and decided that he should let Alice learn the wonders of giving someone a massage, even if she didn't have the strength to do it properly like Aria did.

"_This is an speculative analysis Blood… and you may not like it…_"

"_Mmh?_ "

"_Given Alice's profile, It is possible that she indeed choose you not only because of you, but because you do resemble her ex. She has low steam and co-dependency psychological problems that push her to seek for some attached stability. By looking like someone from her world, you are something familiar. In this world, which she does not understand and is not even willing to figure it out, she wants and needs something or someone that anchors her to some sort of normality. That is you. However, every time you two fight she runs to the next normal and safe anchor… _"

Aria's harsh but honest words were eased by the massage, but it didn't mean that he liked it one bit. As if he had not already realized that himself. Why couldn't he alone be her stability? Why rely on others in Wonderland? It was all ridiculous and made him quite upset thinking about it.

He would have replied but he felt the point of something wet start being inserted in his ass. He jumped up and flipped around to see her holding an anal dildo covered in lube.

She blinked and he grabbed her. Blood pushed against the bed onto her back and pinned her down to take over. - "_I don't think so dear, but I think you will like it."_ -He slipped the toy from her hand and let her arms go. Instead, he got a hold of her leg to raise it and get better expose her ass by hitching her knee to his shoulder before lathering up the anal dildo and poking it at her backdoor.

Aria's eyes widened with her eyebrows raising but she didn't emit any other sound; in fact, she was calm and accommodated her hips better for this. Blood raised an eyebrow at her easy compliance of such hardcore action and she merely smiled at him.

"_What? Did you thought I would scream or yell_?"- She chuckled.

"_Or at least let me hear a mewl_." -He snorted with a smirk. Alice would have screeched, actually that had been the reason for their more recent fight. He had wanted to try her back entrance and she had been indignant about it.

"_Then make me mewl,"_ \- Aria seductively challenged with a purr.

And a reason he would give, and since she was so willing to try this he might as well take advantage of it. It would be a while before he even managed to get Alice to consider such ways of being penetrated. He continued sliding the toy deeper before pulling it out and pushing it in at a fast rate.- "_Reason enough?"_

Her fingers dug into the pillows as she craned her back, biting her lip as her legs spread wider. Then she laughed a bit when the riveting sensations began getting wild inside her and she took one hand down to finger her own clit, only then, when the sensations combined did she mewed.

Blood leaned down over her teets as he pumped the dildo faster, nipping at her perky bud before sucking on her tit. He pulled his head back, letting the mound roll back into place before licking the other tip and rolling the bud around in his teeth. She moaned this time and that causes him to smirk. That sound was indeed very satisfactory. He then pulled out the dildo with the perfect intention of letting her get frustrated, however, when he pulled out the dildo by surprise he triggered an anal orgasm and she completely ignored his action while stopping only a couple seconds to ride the sensation, arching her back and then continuing to finger her clit around to get herself another orgasm. Meanwhile he put on a condom and grabbed a bumpy couple kegel vibrating balls that he turned on and shoved all the way inside her wet vagina. He had no intention of letting her rest.

She arched her back and spread her legs; he pulled her knees up to her chest and knelt down on the bed with his hands at either side of her shoulders to enter her ass with a deep thrust while she rested her feet on his shoulders, that soon became a constant penetrating force. She tossed herself around at first and accommodated to the intrusion before she grabbed a pillow to put below her hips and she began answering his thrust with connecting movements of her own at just the perfect moment. He was surprised that she moved so well with him. Alice always took a little time to catch on the tempo.

Blood felt the vibration from the balls as his dick rubbed inside the walls of her backdoor. It felt deliciously tight and it didn't take long for both of them to reach their climaxes. He kept going for as long as he could, thinking that it was Alice instead, and knowing that any non-foreigner woman would do.

He finally huffed and got out of her ass, setting her legs back onto the bed and sitting at her side to regain his breath. He looked at her sprawled self and smirked- "_And so I prove that you are a woman with personal needs after all._"- That was as satisfying as the sex he'd just have.

"_That was nothing personal Blood_"- Her hand went down to take the vibrator balls out but Blood slapped her hand away. He was not about to let her take control again. Not yet.

"_Such is cruel thing to say. Surely you break the clock of all your lovers._"

"_To break clock's I would use a hammer. And if I do sleep with someone, the first thing is to get things clear. Safe, sane and consensual. Sex is just a fun activity; there is no emotional involvement whatsoever. Take for example this deal, it's just about getting to know about foreigners and not about getting laid. But if it were for getting laid then it would only be about getting laid"- _She shrugged it off with a wave of her hand.

"_But you can't expect men to simply content with such feeble taste of you_. _Do remember Aria, that the game is going on for your being."_ He reminded her with a smirk. She had absolutely no idea just how desperate Wonderland was to have her in its greedy clutches. - _"You think they would settle as coldly as you do. You'd only be making them more eager for gaining you"_

"_Tsk… Do remember Blood, that although I don't love, the average foreigner's love is nothing but a bunch of biochemical reactions involved. The realistic time for love phases in average is about 1-2 months for getting to be interested, you can say that this can be the hello there phase, although it defines better the natural lust. Then comes the attraction or utterly idiotic love-struck phase, where the "love is blind" happens. That is around a year long. Last comes the Attachment phase, where true commitment is achieved and then you cans see each others defects, if the bonds formed are strong the couple will last, if not it crashes away. That is why most divorces happen between the 1-2 years after marriage."- _She uttered.

"_What does that mean?"- Blood put a hand on her shoulder and she pushed him away. _

"_Keep this a secret, __Hatter__. This information is too precious to be let on. In fact…" _Her eyes glinted in a digital light and her voice then became a rough and deep command that reverberated through his being -"Y_ou WILL NOT tell anyone else in any way."_

Blood felt then an oath burning over the back of his hand and getting onto his being through his role. He stared at her with open mouth.

"_It means that a foreigners love is fickle and not eternal as your's will be. If by the year and a half of being with her you haven't manage to make fall in true love, the kind that requires compromise… well, she will either go away or stay trapped in a marriage; Alice's hate will bring consequences varying from bad parenting to suicide."_

"_What?"- _Blood rolled on top and put his hands over her throat- "_Its bad to lie to me miss_"

"_Remove your hand from my throat Hatter, I haven't finished_!" - She hissed and he was forced by his role to do as she told.

"_You may think of her as cute and you may love her, but remember that it is different to like the photo of a cute puppy and actually owning a dog._ "- Her eyes were cold and mechanical – _"Every time you fight she trusts you less. What will happen when you do tire her out completely? She will go away and she won't come back. And who does she turn to normally __when you two have a fight__? Do you seriously think that because she has your connector there's any guarantee that she will stay at your side?"_

Blood set her down in position again and got his still hard penis into her anus.- _"Cruel woman, that's enough talk about others. It is rude to speak of another woman while you are with a man_"- He penetrated her ass again with harder vigor; she had just achieved to disturb him.

Aria's eyes changed glint color-"_The game may be over between __Role Holders__, but now it's permanently on with her and with yourself. How long will she tolerate you hurting her feelings? How many times has she gone away after a fight to the castle or even to the __Clock Tower__?_"

"_She will not leave me, Aria. You seem to be underestimating Alice_."- He forced her to lay on her back and pulled her knees right up to her chest. Then he lifted her torso off the ground so her back was parallel to his thighs. She was leaning over her shoulders and kept her balance by grabbing onto the sheets while he held onto her feet and continued penetrating her.

She laughed with cruelty and he went harder on her.

"_How is it that you have such power with your words over my role?"-_ He was more alarmed of what she said about Alice, but this was almost as dreadful too.

"_Because you made a deal with me. And you made such deal "by your role". In fact you did so by "your connector"... try to see the implications."_

For a second he stopped, his eyes widening at such information_-"I wouldn't..."_

"_You did. Isn't it amazing how I haven't taken advantage of it_."

It was frustrating that she didn't react like any average women and that she has do much power over him. He reckoned that she was more dangerous than he had given credit for. Yet it was also exciting that she hadn't abuse or even used that power. -_"I should arrange you to not use such__ bargains with that power.__"_

"_You can't kill me yet. You will need me to procure vaccines when you actually have children with Alice. I have antibodies for really a lot of stuff."_\- She groaned as the pleasure began accumulating again for her.

"_That might be in the future. But I think I can use you more in the present."_\- He felt the constraint in his balls and stood up while still holding her- _"It would be so troubling for Alice if the next time she visits the __Clock Tower __she were to stumble upon the mortician and you in an intimate moment. I'm sure she wouldn't like to dare intrude in the __Clock Tower __again._ "

Between groans she smirked evilly and clung her legs around his torso while leaning on her upper shoulders and neck-"That would be such a coincidence."

"A coincidence as unlikely as me giving you another relic I happen to possess."- He pressed deep into her and grinded.

"A coincidence indeed. I guess Alice will go back to the mansion or with Vivaldi afterwards… someone will need to make her feel wanted and comfortable."- Aria finally meowed like he wanted.

"Then we have ourselves a deal Aria."- He licked his lips.

"It seems so."- She howled and allowed him to do as he desired.

Blood smirked and thrusted into her with all the might, power, and strength he had refrained from using with Alice. With Aria he could not care about going to his limits until he was satisfied. This was the fun he would one day get completely with Alice, but for now, he was quite content to temporarily have the other foreigner all to himself.

Between her moans he exerted himself he came again and again until he was so tired and satisfied that he was sure he couldn't continue. She caressed him and he deposited her over the bed again with care, planting a kiss over her belly. He wouldn't deny that she was extremely fulfilling and satisfying, far more than any woman from this but not as much as Alice. Foreigners were indeed special.

When he was moving to lay at her side, she got a hold of his hair and stopped him.

"_Not so fast Blood… _"- Her eyes once again turned into a digital hue as she arched her back and pawed at the air- _"You have just gotten your fun. I won't let you go until I'm completely satisfied too."_ – She spread her shaking legs.

"_You really are a greedy character."_\- He smiled, knowing that she was already satisfied and utterly tired. She was just messing with him, testing and teasing him. He crawled over her in the bed and went down to lick her while she kept his head pressed against her cunt.

"_Oh yeah, Just to clarify... when you finally have kids, they will have eyes. If you have grandchildren… if its a girl the chances of her having eyes are high, not so with a boy. Just genetics. The 'foreigner' gene is carried and passed on by females. Your first child is more than likely going to become the next __Mad Hatter__ and you will get to retire without losing anything. If you have more children they will probably be sent to other countries and would become 'candidates' for taking any role available at the moment or spares for any __Role Holder__ that dies; even at the other side of the mirror… It's a way Wonderland has for discouraging endogamy."-_She moaned between puffy huffs at the twisting movements of his tongue.

Blood grabbed one of her breast and pressed from the outside towards the nipple to encourage her to continue.

"_Oh yes, and they will have a clock. Wonderland steals the heart of any child a foreigner may have and consumes it to use it as a big battery power charge of mana, perhaps used on other clocks. The conceived child then is given a clock._"

Blood moved the hand on her breast to her mouth. he was not sure he wanted to continue hearing that.

A time change or so later she bid farewell while he remained naked on the bed exhausted and thinking about the stuff he learned and the little deals he had made with the mercenary. It all had been advantageous to him. He wasnot sure what to think after this, but he reckoned that it would be a good idea if someone ended her game so that she would swallow her own words and so that she'd be distracted from the temptation of messing around with such power.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didn't :(  
**

.

**10 reviews for the next smut.  
**

.


	3. The questionarie M shots

**The questionarie M shots.**

**I would appreciate if anyone were kind enough to answer this questions or at least the ones you find most important or flagrant so that I can improve my writing and the next story (ies). I remind you that you don't need to leave your name if you don't want (hello guests!).**

.

* * *

.

**Is the story BORING?**

\- Does any part seems to Drag?  
\- Are there parts that you skipped to get to 'the good part'?  
\- Do I over-inform or over-describe anywhere or anything?  
\- Was there anything that I could have Left Out?

**.**

**Did you Get it? **

\- Did you understand phrases / terms I used?  
\- If someone unfamiliar with this Fandom read this, have I explained enough for them to understand WHY everything was happening?  
\- Did you have to reread any part of the scenes to understand who was doing what to whom?

-Did I forget to mention something? Anything ? Are there any plot holes?

-Did the actions flow smoothly from one to the next, or did they jump as though something was skipped?

-Could you see why the characters were 'doing it' below the smut?

.  
**Fluff Scenes/actions/Dialogs? **

\- Where there enough or too many?  
\- Were they too fast, too slow, or too (in)frequent?

-Is there any action/fetish/position/etc that you would like to see?

.

**Do the scenes FLOW? **

\- Does one scene or action leads logically into the next?  
\- Is there enough downtime between intense 'scenes/actions' to allow it to build to the next?  
\- Do I repeat things (words, actions, positions) that don't need to be repeated?

-Could there be any other setting/place/situation for they to have 'done it'?

.

**Is anything VISUALLY Confusing?**

\- Can you SEE every action clearly in your mind like a movie? (I really hope so... although it would be a porn movie XD)  
\- Could you SEE what the characters looked like?  
\- Could someone who was Not familiar with the fandom SEE what the characters looked?  
\- Could you picture the places/items that were described?  
\- Did I forget to describe anything?

.

_**During DIALOGUE scenes?**_

\- Could you see what the characters were DOING while talking?  
\- Did the dialogs made sense ?

-Did something they did/said got on your nerves and WHY?

.  
**Did the Characters WORK?**

\- Do the characters ACT realistic?  
\- Does the Dialogue sound realistic?  
\- Do their Reactions seem logical &amp; realistic?  
\- Could you feel the Emotions and feelings between the characters?  
\- Did the characters seem IN CHARACTER?  
\- Did the characters with powers USE them when it was needed?  
\- Do you like this characters/pairing and WHY?  
\- What character would you like me to do next (well, Aria would be the one doing them XD ) and WHY?  
.

.

* * *

.

.

**THANKS, This would make me improve and that will give your better M shots. :)**

**About updates: For the M shot's I ask for 10 or more reviews. Believe it or not this are hard work , not to mention that they have like 10 times more words than the chapters of the T rated stories. **

**Do remember that you can leave a smiley face and who you'd like next as a review too, but I would really appreciate and make us of any and all the feedback you give.**


End file.
